When implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present application, the inventors find that at least the following technical problems exist in the related art.
With a rapid development of the communication technology, performances and configuration of terminal devices, such as a mobile phone, are getting better. For example, memory capacity becomes larger, screens become bigger, and thickness thereof becomes thinner. At the same time, more and more functions, such as document processing, multimedia processing and transmission of various data, are supported by the terminal devices, causing better operability and user experience of the terminal devices, thus the terminal devices are more popular with the users. Consequently, more hardware circuits are required. However, terminal devices with a slim design and a large battery capacity are demanded on the current market, which causes a space occupied by printed circuit boards (PCB) of a mobile phone itself smaller. On one hand, a large number of hardware circuits are required, while on the other hand, the space occupied by the PCB needs to be smaller, which contradict with each other. Therefore, methods for simplifying device layout of the PCB need to be found.
For current terminal devices, the layout space of the hardware circuit is limited by system solutions and size of chips, and is substantially constant. In addition, the main space on the PCB of a terminal device is occupied by various connectors, in which card holders of communication cards of the terminal device occupy the largest space. Therefore, the space on the PCB may be saved by omitting the card holders of the communication cards including a communication card for implementing wireless communication function, such as a user identify module (UIM)/subscriber identity module (SIM).
For a part of existing terminal devices customized by operators, the wireless communication function may be implemented via a number writing function without a UIM/SIM card holder. However, customized terminal devices are limited by fixed numbers or operator customization, and hence flexible switching similar to traditional communication cards cannot be implemented.
However, with respect to the above problems, no effective solution exists in the related art.